Kellyn and Wendy: Recovery
by Eeveefanalways
Summary: After Wendy becomes fearful of flying, it's up to Kellyn to help her enjoy it again, though someone doesn't seem too fond of that. Despite some troubles along the way, romance blossoms between the two. I think Kendy is a good ship name for them. Please note that this story does contain spoilers for Shadows of Almia and violence.


Kellyn and Wendy: Recovery

Hi there everyone, nice to meet you, I'm Kellyn, a Rank 10 Top Ranger who's twenty three years old and I also have a wonderful Ranger Partner named Wendy, also known as the Flying Ranger.

_'__Wendy, my amazing partner and friend…I've known her for six years already and I've had a crush on her for at least three years, her intelligence and beauty is something I really admire.' _I thought to myself.

I haven't told Wendy how I felt about her, with the main reason being that I'm doing my best to help her enjoy flying again after what happened when we stormed Altru Inc. after finding out that Blake Hall was connected in some way to the Shadow Crystal. Just last month, Wendy and I stormed the building together, fighting side by side against Team Dim Sun grunts and admins the entire way. There were some insanely tough battles, like when we battled against the Sinis Trio but the most dangerous battle we faced was dealing with Blake Hall, the president of Altru Inc. who used the company as a façade to make the Incredible Machine to control every Pokémon in Almia. The Incredible Machine, terrifyingly enough, was actually the Altru Tower, where Blake Hall used the Shadow Crystal on top to control all the Pokémon in the region, as well as summoning Darkrai, who went berserk.

Now for me, I had to fight against Darkrai by myself without any assistance from Friend Pokémon or my Partner Pokémon. My Partner Pokémon, Pachirisu, was seriously injured when Heath's Rhyperior slammed him into a wall. While Pachirisu is fine now, I still worried about him the entire time as I fought my way through the tower. However, my cousin, Luana, who was also a Top Ranger, managed to take great care of him and assured me that she would nurse him back to health. I was hoping Wendy would be by my side for such a fierce battle considering that she was fighting alongside me the entire way, but I was told that three Top Rangers were needed to circle around the Shadow Crystal with the three gems, so Wendy had to go to the forty fifth floor and hop on her Staraptor that was waiting by a broken window. This was a problem however, because when I reached the fiftieth floor, Blake immediately made Darkrai go berserk, this meant that any Pokémon that was owned by a Ranger would end up becoming disorientated and confused trying to fight the mind control, even to the point that the Pokémon would attack Rangers and citizens. Thankfully, no one sustained serious injuries as a result of Blake Hall's selfish desires and soon, most of Almia did their best to rebuild their town and cities.

Out of all the Pokémon that were impacted by the strong mind control, Blake Hall managed to control Wendy's Staraptor, he was one of the Pokémon that wasn't affected as badly compared to others, but Wendy did her best to control her Staraptor by attempting to soothe him, she was successful in doing so and she insisted on coming down to help me fight. I saw her toss the Red Gem over to Keith mere seconds before she was knocked all the way to Vientown, right in front of the Ranger Base, where Luana carried her inside and watched over her and Pachirisu, even as Team Dim Sun grunts tried attacking Vientown. However, after a fierce battle, Luana and the Vientown Rangers managed to drive all of the grunts away with their capturing abilities while Wendy eventually regained consciousness. Wendy came back to the rooftop quickly despite the injuries she faced, and fought alongside me, with the both of us capturing Darkrai after a hard battle. Everyone was overjoyed that Almia, and possibly the entire world was saved from Blake's evil plan, but the problem I was facing now was something that troubled me, which was how Wendy was now terrified of flying. Personally, I don't blame her for feeling scared at all considering that she was hit by Darkrai's attack, which launched her hundreds of feet through the air as she eventually crash landed by the Ranger Base and was knocked unconscious along with her Staraptor. When Luana informed me about the entire event that occurred in Vientown the day after it happened really shocked me, especially because of the attempted attack where the citizens and everyone at the Ranger Base could have easily been killed, which terrified me. When I saw Wendy immediately come to help me despite her injuries spoke immensely about her personality and made me love her even more than I already did. In fact, I would say that if someone didn't know who Wendy was, then just hearing the part where she came to help me instantly made that person like her.

I finished reminiscing about what happened, as Wendy and I did our daily routine, we had just finished lunch the two of us headed out to the front of the Ranger Union so Wendy can slowly try to enjoy flying again, which I gladly helped her with. Today however, I noticed a trio of male Area Rangers who quickly walked over to us, while Wendy stood right by me.

"Wendy, don't you worry, I'm here for you. These guys won't hurt you." I said.

"I know…but…I'm worried about what these guys will do. They mean trouble, I can tell." Wendy said.

The three Rangers stopped within five feet of us, with the one in the middle, a guy with blonde hair, stepping forward just a bit more than the other two next to him. When I saw the sneer the Ranger in the middle had, I knew that he wasn't going to be friendly. If the three of them think they were going to attack or insult Wendy, then they're going to get through me first.

"Hi there, the name's Francis, these are my friends, Jon and Glen. You're Kellyn and…Wendy, right?" Francis asked.

"Yes…we are, can either one of us help the three of you with something?" I asked as Francis sneered once more.

"Well, to start off, I'm curious. I keep hearing a lot about the two of you and now that I'm seeing you two in person, I'm wondering, why are you with Wendy so often?" Francis asked.

"Uh, because she's my partner, that's why." I said as Francis snickered.

"Ah, I see you look rather…annoyed, very interesting. I assume there's another reason you're spending so much time with her…is it because you love her?" Francis said as I felt my cheeks heating up.

My heart immediately started to race, as I was worried about Wendy's reaction, especially because we've been friends for so long to the point that I assume she only loves me like a brother or a best friend. To my surprise, Wendy gripped my arm gently and I stood my ground in order to protect her in case they tried anything.

"W-whether I do or not isn't any your business." I stammered as Francis cackled.

"Well, it seems my assumption was right, you do love her. That's a good thing since the both of you are perfect for each other, you're too shy to tell her that you love her, and she's too pathetic to get over her fear of flying!" Francis said.

Francis's two goons next to him laughed while my face became hot, a combination of blushing and also being enraged. Everyone at the Ranger Union knew that Wendy was slowly attempting at getting the hang of flying again, which wasn't something that was easy for her to do at all, considering the possible trauma that she could have gotten from it.

"Francis, you should get lost. Insult me all you want but leave Wendy alone." I said as Francis smirked.

"Oooh, what a hot shot Top Ranger you are! You're only sticking up for this girl because you love her." Francis said.

"You're wrong about that, I'm sticking up for her because she's my friend, do you know what it's like to have a friend?" I asked.

"Tch, you'd be friends with someone as trashy as her?" Francis asked.

"She's not trashy, you should take a look in the mirror. Now for the last time, get lost." I said as I became furious, glaring at Francis, managing to make him and his cronies flinch.

"Ahem…it…it appears that you're right…we'll be going now." Francis said as he and his pals ran away from us, heading towards Pueltown as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that Wendy…I just couldn't let him treat you that way." I said as I turned to face Wendy, who was blushing furiously.

"Kellyn…thank you for that. Let's go inside the Ranger Union for a bit." Wendy said as I shyly nodded.

Wendy and I entered the Ranger Union, heading up to the Tree of Harmony as we both sat down on the soft grass. However, we were soon interrupted by Francis, who didn't have his two buddies with him. I immediately stood up along with Wendy while Francis had a ridiculous grin on his face.

"So, it seems I was right, you are in love with her!" Francis teased.

"Francis, shut up and get lost." I said as Francis looked over at Wendy, paying me no attention.

"Say Wendy, mind if I talk with you for a moment?" Francis asked.

"No…I'm alright." Wendy said.

"It'll take a few seconds, that's all." Francis said.

"Er…Francis, she's not interested in speaking to you." I said.

"I'm asking Wendy something, not you. Since you won't talk with me, I might as well explain something to you, Wendy. You're disposable." Francis said as I became speechless.

"I-I-I'm…disposable…?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, you are. I'm sorry to say that no one wants you, at all." Francis said as I managed to find what words to say.

"Francis, you're getting on my last nerves. Talking to Wendy like that is low, even for you." I said.

"D-Disposable…I'm just…disposable…" Wendy muttered as Francis smiled.

"That's right, you little nobody." Francis said with a sneer as he spat on Wendy's face.

That was the last straw for me. Francis still had a sneer on his face…until I punched him and knocked him to the ground.

"Leave Wendy alone before I get really angry. Get lost!" I shouted as Francis picked himself up and bolted downstairs.

I turned to Wendy and immediately wiped Francis's spit off of her face, making sure to check her entire face for anything else out of the ordinary, which managed to make her blush.

"Francis said that…I'm…a…nobody…" Wendy mumbled as I stepped in front of her and held her hands, snapping her out of her trance.

"Wendy…forget about that fool, please hear me out! You're not a nobody and you're not disposable! You're an amazing Ranger with a heart of gold." I said.

"I…I know, it's just that the confidence I had in my ability to fly was shattered after nearly dying, it was so…traumatizing. Besides, Francis and his fools made things worse with feeling good about myself. You know…I appreciate you Kellyn, you've always been there for me. Even now, when you could have abandoned me…you didn't." Wendy said.

"I understand what you mean Wendy, I'll help you every step of the way, I promise. I'd never leave you behind Wendy, I care about you and so do many others…believe me, I know it!" I said as Wendy blushed slightly.

_'__I have to tell Chairperson Erma about Francis's behavior. He's dangerous…' _I thought to myself as Wendy waved her hand in front of my face.

"Er, Kellyn? Are you okay?" Wendy asked.

"A-ah…yes, sorry." I said as Wendy gave her usual brilliant smile.

"That's okay! I just wanted to say…thank you Kellyn, your kind words really mean a lot to me. Would you like to head back to the lobby? We don't really have anything else to do at the moment." Wendy said.

"Sure, let's go downstairs!" I said as we both made our way to the third floor which had the Operator's Room, where Chairperson Erma waved us over.

"Hello dearies, sorry to bother you, I just needed Kellyn to help me with cleaning out the administration room, it's the one right by the bedroom you two share. It's a bit dusty in there and Murph, who was going to clean it, took his vacation this week. If you could Kellyn, please help me with cleaning it up, I'll need to conduct a meeting with the receptionists about some procedures. I hope that isn't a problem for your two." Chairperson Erma said as Wendy looked at me and smiled, making my heart begin to race.

"It's definitely alright with me, Chairperson Erma! Kellyn's handled much more threatening things than dust." Wendy said.

"Yup, it won't take me long to do at all! There's something we need to discuss with you. It's about…Francis." I said as Wendy became nervous.

"Hm? Francis? What did he do?" Chairperson Erma asked.

"Well…he keeps belittling Wendy every chance he gets, though he's been acting like this for a while, his behavior is already starting to get out of hand. Francis spat in Wendy's face only a few minutes ago." I said as Chairperson Erma became alarmed.

"O-oh my, I was helping out some of the Operators beforehand so I didn't see him. I'll discipline him immediately. He won't get away with this." Chairperson Erma said as she went over to the large command system, which had three monitors displaying a fuzzy image, to speak to Rhythmi, Linda and Marcus.

After a few moments, Chairperson Erma came back over to us, clearly looking defeated.

"What's wrong with the monitors?!" I asked worriedly.

"Oh dearies…I'm sorry, but the monitors are currently malfunctioning despite being earlier this morning. I'll get some Top Mechanics to fix it right away and once they do, we'll be able to get a hold of Francis and his two other friends and talk about their behavior." Chairperson Erma said.

"Not a problem, I'll go ahead and start working on the cleaning the administration room. Thanks Chairperson Erma!" I said as we waved to Chairperson Erma and headed downstairs.

The administration room was on the first floor just like the rooms for the Top Rangers. The bedroom Wendy and I shared was only two doors away from the administration room, which meant I could just take a nice nap once I finished cleaning the room if Wendy didn't want to go patrolling anywhere.

"Kellyn, are you going to be alright in there?" Wendy asked.

"Hahah, of course I will Wendy, I'm thinking of taking a nap in our bedroom once I'm done there, hopefully that's not a problem, is it?" I asked as Wendy blushed.

"N-no, definitely not! Maybe…maybe I can go with you?" Wendy asked.

"Sure, we'll finish it twice as fast!" I said as Wendy gleefully smiled while we went inside the administration room.

Wendy and I took one look at the administration room and then looked at each other, seeing how dusty the room looked certainly meant we had a bit of work to do and we got to work right away with some nearby paper towels.

"Man, talk about dusty…well, we're together, let's get this done partner!" Wendy said as we immediately started to clean the room.

We soon made great progress and finished half of the room within twenty minutes or so. However, there was a large trash bag filled with shredded paper which looked like it was about to fall on the ground.  
"I don't mind helping out but…I hope that Murph cleans this place up next time." I said.

"I know what you mean, we're close to being done though, let me throw that trash away for you! I'll be back in a few minutes since I need to get a receptionist to unlock the gate leading to the recycle bins. Let me know if you need anything once I get back." Wendy said.

"Alright, that's not a problem!" I said as Wendy smiled before exiting the room.

I continued cleaning for what felt like a few minutes or so after Wendy left and I was in the process of wiping down a cabinet when I felt something hard striking my leg, sending me down to the ground. I tried to get up to escape, only to end up getting kicked in the chest as I was knocked to the ground. I covered my head and curled up right before I felt myself being hit multiple times by fists followed by a sharp pain in my legs. I soon ended up coughing up blood as I was hit over and over, mostly in my back and legs. The pain was excruciating to say the least, but just as quick as it started, the attack stopped. I opened my eyes as I laid on the ground, wondering if I could spot who attacked me, and I saw who my assailants were…Francis…and his two friends, with Francis holding a bloody baseball bat. Despite the injures I faced, I attempted to get up and immediately fell back down as the three Rangers laughed.

"Heh, that's what you get for punching me earlier." Francis said.

"Ugh…w-why?" I asked, wondering why Francis and his friends attacked me so brutally.

"Because…I want Wendy all to myself." Francis said as my eyes widened with fear.

"W-w-what?! B-but your intentions are only bad!" I said as Jon kicked me in the leg, causing me to scream in pain.

"Shut up, let him speak." Jon said.

"Go back over to the door Jon, we need to have Kellyn alive. It's not an issue, Kellyn just needs to know his place, maybe this will let him know that Wendy…is mine now." Francis said.

"P-please don't hurt her…" I said as Francis punched me in the face.

"I won't harm Wendy…yet. Make sure that you watch your back Kellyn. Wendy's going to see how you look so pitiful and she'll be crying about how you weren't even able to defend yourself…then I'll win her heart." Francis said as he and his goons gave a high five and soon left the room.

_'__What a warped mind that guy has…Wendy would never be into me like that, plus, Wendy wouldn't date someone as violent as him. I hope they leave her alone, that's what matters to me.'_ I thought to myself as I crawled out of the room, leaving a trail of blood on the floor.

Since the door was closed, I had to reach up and grab the handle, managing to push the door as I crawled outside the room. I turned towards the lobby area and saw Wendy come back in with the bag of shredded paper. She turned her head in my direction and froze, dropping the bag as she ran over to me, cradling my head.

"W-who did this to you?!" Wendy asked.

"I-I-it was Francis and his friends…they sneak attacked me and…broke my legs." I said as I continued to cough up blood.

"Did they hurt you anywhere else besides your legs?!" Wendy asked.

"J-just my chest and face…" I said as Wendy looked furious.

"I'll help you out, hold on!" Wendy said as she carefully flipped me over onto my back before lifting me bridal style.

"W-Wendy, t-the infirmary might be filled up with other Rangers!" I said as Wendy sprinted over to the escalator before bringing me closer to her.

"That's okay, they'll have to make room for you!" Wendy said.

_'__Wendy…thank you…' _I thought to myself as I looked at Wendy's expression, filled with determination to reach the second floor.

We headed to the second floor which contained a few bedrooms, a cafeteria and of course, the infirmary which had at least a hundred beds. Wendy went to the infirmary section of the floor and went over to the first room she found as she knocked on the door with her foot. After a few seconds, Dr. Pamurph, Murph's father, opened the door and was shocked to see my condition.

"Please…help Kellyn." Wendy said as Dr. Pamurph quickly went inside the room and motioned for us to come in.

When we both entered the room, we saw two Rangers sitting on a gurney who were being treated for some scratches they got, though the two of them quickly left once they saw us. Wendy then gently placed me on the gurney as Dr. Pamurph came over to us.

"Wow…what happened here?" Dr. Pamurph asked as he hooked me up to various machines.

"I was attacked by Francis, Jon and Glen with a baseball bat…breaking my legs and punching me several times. I'm not even sure where hurts the most." I said.

"Oh no…I'll arrange for Keith to bring you a Chansey so you can get healed. I'll let Chairperson Erma know about what took place. One moment." Dr. Pamurph said as he left the room momentarily.

"Kellyn…I'm sorry for what those three did to you…I'll make sure to give them a piece of my mind the next time I see them." Wendy said.

"N-no Wendy, please don't…Francis said that he and his pals will leave you alone for the time being, but ultimately, he wants you all for himself and that's pretty much why he did it." I said.

"Kellyn, I know you're concerned about me, but look at what they did to you! They're not getting away with this." Wendy said.

"Please Wendy, I don't want you getting hurt." I said as Wendy shook her head.

"Don't you worry about me, I'll be fine. You're my main concern." Wendy said as Dr. Pamurph came back in with a Chansey.

"Sorry about the delay, Keith just came back with a Chansey but he couldn't stay since he had to go back on the field to help a citizen." Dr. Pamurph said as he took a towel and wiped up the blood from my face.

"Good, tell Keith I said thank you if you see him before I do." I said.

"I certainly will. Okay Chansey, Kellyn here needs to get healed up, go ahead and use Heal Pulse!" Dr. Pamurph said as Chansey emitted a bright pink beam over my body, slowly healing my wounds.

After Chansey used Heal Pulse for several minutes, I found myself feeling much better to the point where it was like I wasn't ever attacked.

"Wow, I feel great, thank you Chansey!" I said as the Chansey bounced up and down.

"What a relief, I'm so glad you're okay." Wendy said as she hugged me, which made me very flustered until Dr. Pamurph coughed.

"Heh, glad to see you're better. While you might want to go back on the field, I still recommend you get some rest." Dr. Pamurph said.

"I'll do that, thanks Dr. Pamurph." I said.

"Make sure you confess your love while you're at it." Dr. Pamurph whispered as I felt my face heating up.

"Hm? What did you say Dr. Pamurph?" Wendy asked.

"N-nothing! W-well thank you for the help Dr. Pamurph, it's time for us to get going!" I said as I took Wendy's hand and exited the room, heading to the lobby shortly afterwards.

I was much more relaxed now, especially since my face no longer felt hot. I went and sat on one of the chairs in the vacant lobby while Wendy sat down next to me, still holding my hand.

"You know…your hand is really warm." Wendy said as I became extremely flustered.

"I-it is?" I asked as Wendy giggled and put her arm and my shoulder as she leaned in close.

"Yes, it is. I'm relieved that you're doing better now. I was very worried about you…those three better be careful, because they've made me very angry." Wendy said.

"Oh Wendy, there's no need to worry about me, I'm fine!" I said.

"That's true, you're okay now, however, if those three attack you again, they're going to get it. I wouldn't ever get so angry for many things, but this is too far." Wendy said.

"I agree, just…don't get yourself hurt, please." I said.

"I won't, I'll be just fine." Wendy said as we both got up and were about to head to the bedroom, however, we spotted three very familiar individuals in our way.

"Well, if it isn't that cute little cupcake, Wendy! How's it going gorgeous?" Francis asked.

"How's it going? You know how it's going considering you beat up Kellyn for no reason. The three of you even had to gang up on him, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to take him down. The three of you are scum." Wendy said as her expression became somber while she clenched her teeth and fists as she shook with rage.

"Us? Scum? That hurts. Why don't you join our group of three? It'll be nice and you can leave that trash in the gutter where it belongs." Francis said.

"I'm not trash, I belong here, with everyone else." I said as Francis burst into a fit of laughter.

"I warned you to know your place, but since you didn't learn from what happened only an hour ago, we'll just have to give you another lesson!" Francis said as he and his two cronies charged us.

This time, I was much better prepared since I wasn't ambushed like before. Glen attempted to hit me in my jaw, but I dodged him and punched him in the stomach before striking him in the face, knocking him out cold. Wendy on the other hand managed to punch Francis several times and Jon jumped on her back while I tried prying him off. I was able to get Jon off of Wendy and he tried kicking my chest, though I dodged him while Wendy retaliated with a strong right hook, knocking Jon unconscious. Francis tried aiming for Wendy, but Wendy, with speed I didn't even know was possible, managed to sidestep him. Francis then managed to punch Wendy directly in her jaw and his expression looked terrified considering that it didn't even phase Wendy before she punched Francis in the nose, knocking him out and causing blood to go everywhere.

"W-wow Wendy, n-nice work." I said as Wendy turned around.

"Thanks Kellyn, sorry about that. I hope you're not scared of me or anything…" Wendy said as she looked at her feet.

Seeing how disheartened she was made me sad, so I decided to lift her chin up and give her a smile, which made her grin back.

"I would never be scared of you. Thank you for defending me Wendy." I said as I embraced Wendy.

"That was nothing! Let's tell Chairperson Erma about these thugs." Wendy said.

"No worries, I already know about what they did." Chairperson Erma said from behind us as we turned around.

"I-I'm sorry for fighting…please don't fire Wendy, I'll take the blame." I said as Chairperson Erma smiled.

"Dearies, I saw everything. You two are fine, so please don't fret. When the three of them regain consciousness, I'll make sure to fire them. For now, the two of you can get some rest, you've both had a hard day today." Chairperson Erma said.

"T-thank you Chairperson Erma. We'll be going into our bedroom now." Wendy said as Chairperson Erma smiled and nodded.

The both of us headed inside our bedroom, exhausted from what occurred today. I sat down in a chair while Wendy sat across from me, looking just as tired as I was. I smiled when I saw her while she smiled back, I soon started to get drowsy, though right as I closed my eyes, I felt Wendy sit down next to me as she placed a blanket over us. After just mere seconds, I fell asleep with Wendy by my side. Afterwards, I woke up and saw that it was nighttime, seeing Wendy gently snoring beside me, I decided to head back to sleep.

In the morning, I woke up and quietly got prepared for the day while Wendy slept. As I exited the bathroom, I saw Wendy stretching.

"Good morning Wendy, did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Good morning Kellyn, I feel much more rested now…let me get dressed, I won't be long!" Wendy said as she rushed inside the bathroom.

Several minutes later, Wendy came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go. The two of us headed to the lobby and I contemplated on telling Wendy how I felt about her before we left. Wendy could tell something was up and she put her arm on my shoulder, making me blush.

"You seem troubled by something, it's not like you. What's wrong Kellyn?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy…I…I have something to tell you…can we sit down?" I asked as I felt my heart begin to race.

"Of course! Let's sit down over here where it's private." Wendy said as we went to a corner of the lobby and sat down on some chairs.

For a short while I twiddled my thumbs, nervously wondering how I can tell Wendy about my feelings when she moved a little closer to me.

"Please Kellyn, go ahead, you can tell me." Wendy said.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening my eyes once more, only to see Wendy facing me, with her gorgeous hazel eyes beaming at me, which made me at a loss of words before I regained my composure.

"Wendy…I…I wanted to first say that…I consider you to be extremely strong as a person, much stronger than me. The reason I feel this way is because you're trying to go back to what you really love after that whole incident that took place, if I were you, I would have been too scared to do what you're doing now. I just think you're really amazing for doing that and…there's something else I have to tell you as well." I said as Wendy blushed before twirling some of her teal hair.

"Kellyn…no one's ever said something so sweet to me before. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. What's the other thing you need to tell me?" Wendy asked.

"Um…I'll tell you if you close your eyes." I said as Wendy did so.

"Haha, alright, if that'll make you happy Kellyn." Wendy said as I closed my eyes as well, too shy to tell Wendy how I felt, even though our eyes weren't making contact.

"I…I love you, and I've felt this way for a very long time. Your intelligence, grace, beauty and strength…it's just amazing and…I didn't fall in love with you just because of those aspects, but because of who you are. Even if you don't feel the same way, then I understand." I said.

In response to this, Wendy blushed a deep shade of red as she quickly opened her eyes, which only made me look away out of being too timid. However, Wendy put her hands on my cheeks and gently moved my head so I could look at her, as my heart started to race once more, faster than ever.

"I'm glad you feel that way, because…I love you too. The compassion, love and understanding that you show for others is something that I've always admired for a long time." Wendy said.

"You…you love me? This has to be a dream!" I said as Wendy pinched me, which made me rub my arm in response.

"I've loved you for a long time Kellyn. When I was told that you would be my partner and I got to spend time with you on a daily basis…well…you could only imagine how quickly I went head over heels for you, though I felt like you would never want to be with me whether we were partners or not." Wendy said as I hugged her.

"Oh Wendy…I'm sorry for not telling you my feelings until now. I promise you that the two of us are going to be happy and that you're going to be treated with love and respect." I said as Wendy giggled.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, besides, based on how you treat everyone so kindly, I already know that you'll treat me right." Wendy said.

"Good, I'm so glad to hear you say that. If you're feeling up to it…then maybe we can try flying on your Staraptor tomorrow?" I asked as Wendy quickly got up.

"Tomorrow? How about we start it today?" Wendy asked as I got up alongside her.

"That's the spirit, let's go partner!" I said as Wendy and I jogged downstairs hand in hand, eager to train on her Staraptor.

A few weeks passed by as I helped Wendy get back into her routine of flying on her Staraptor. Compared to before, she was steadily improving and was constantly smiling, I couldn't help but crack a grin myself when I saw her land Staraptor gracefully as she finished another great flight, happy as ever.

"Kellyn, I'm getting back to my usual self! It's all thanks to you!" Wendy said as I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Good work like always Wendy, now it's time for a reward!" I said as Wendy blushed.

"Is it the same great reward that it always is?" Wendy asked.

"It might be, I know you'll like it." I said as I leaned in and kissed Wendy on her lips.

I was overjoyed that Wendy, my beloved girlfriend, was now ready to face anything and overcame her worries of flying. As for me, I was just as happy knowing that Wendy and I would be right by each other's side.

"Thank you Kellyn, you helped me love flying again. Let's go to your parent's house, they'll be really happy to see us. Thank you for everything you've done, I love you." Wendy said as we both hopped on Wendy's Staraptor.

"I know, they're so happy that we're together. You should know that there's no need to thank me Wendy, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. I love you too, let's go before they eat without us!" I said as I kissed Wendy on the lips while we took off and headed towards Chicole Village.


End file.
